Dirty Little Secrets
by Midnitestar421
Summary: Karma and Nagisa have been dating for almost a year and have just started living together the summer before they go to college. But their relationship is still under wraps. Karma is ready to tell the world but Nagisa is still hesitant. Then Kayano comes into town after being away for acting school only to shake things up between Nagisa and Karma. College AU. Smut w/ Plot of course.


**Sooooo I couldn't help it. I had to write another story about these two. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Although I am sorry for posing this and not updating "Company That You Keep". I will very soon though. Just sorting out the next few chapters.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy some new Karmagisa lemons and drama. ;)**

* * *

 **Coffee and Wake Up Calls.**

The smell of coffee wafted throughout the tiny two bed room apartment and made its way past the cracked bedroom door. The smell alone caused the sleeping form on the bed to rustle about and suddenly two arms appeared from underneath the covers along with a bit of bright blue locks. Only to be covered again of course as the sleepy boy turned from one side to the next. It was way too early to be awake, he thought as he curled up into the fetal position, keeping his eyes closed. Besides, he wasn't ready to leave the comfortable warmth of the bed just yet. And knowing his roommate, the air conditioning was probably set as low as possible, causing the boy to shiver just thinking about moving from his nice and comfy spot.

But soon came the creaking of the bedroom door, signaling that he was no longer alone and no longer safe. The bed creaked and dipped and then two long, lean arms were wrapping around his half naked form, causing a new shiver down his spine from the skin on skin contact. The pale and slender hands that were now sprawled across his chest slowly made their way down his flat stomach, lingering around his navel and then inching dangerously near the edge of his tented blue boxers brief. He swallowed hard, hoping that the hands didn't venture any further down, but knowing their owner that was most likely were they heading to in the first place. It was morning after all and the person behind him wasn't stupid. As if they could hear his thoughts, the hands began to lightly play with the ridge of his boxers, teasing him as he tried to pretend to sleep throughout the whole ordeal. But once the hand had slipped inside his underwear, his breathing hitched, giving himself away entirely.

"Mmmmm good morning, Na-gi-saaa," a low, taunting voice whispered into his ear and Nagisa had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning from the sensation. But that didn't stop his back from arching.

Damn it. He was caught. And his twitching bulge wasn't helping the situation either. Nor was the growing bulge that was pressing eagerly against his ass. Before Nagisa could respond though, the naughty hand in his pants grabbed his length and started to squeeze him causing Nagisa to jerk his hips forward, another moan escaping his mouth. Damn his body! Stop doing that!

"Good..good…morning…Ka-karma," he finally managed to get out as Karma started to steadily stroke him. Well two can play at that game, Nagisa thought as he pushed his ass into Karma's groin over and over again, knowing his pert little ass was Karma's biggest weakness. Ragged breath could be heard in Nagisa's ear as he arched his back more, backing his ass up and into Karma as much as possible. He wanted to hear the other male moan, a feat that the bluenette always enjoyed. His little action though only made Karma pumped Nagisa faster, turning Nagisa into a loud hot mess, no longer able to contain himself. He knew he needed to turn up the heat so he quickly reached behind himself and shoved his hand into Karma's black boxer briefs. He grabbed Karma's already weeping length and begin to pump him, keeping up with Karma's pace. Karma moaned loudly into Nagia's ear before leeching onto Nagisa's most sensitive spot, the junction between his neck and collarbone and began to suck. Hard.

Nagisa didn't want to be the one to give in first though. He was determined to make Karma cum before he did. He needed to dominant the bigger male and show him he was not just some morning plaything. Well at least not _this_ morning, he wanted to prove that much atleast. So before Karma could react, Nagisa pulled his hand out of Karma's underwear, as well as Karma's hand out of his own, and turned over to make his way on top of Karma. He grinded his hips into Karma's as he hungrily kissed the other boy's chapped lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth and so began the fight for dominance. Karma moaned into his mouth, grabbing Nagisa's ass and grinding it on top of his length that continued to wet the front his boxers. Nagisa's boxers were just as wet from his own precum and Nagisa knew he was losing the battle. So he came up for breath from their hungry kisses, salvia fallen from his mouth to Karma's as he sat up to look down at him.

Damn he was hot, Nagisa thought as he looked him up and down. Karma's usually swept back shaggy, red hair was now sweaty, sticking to his forehead from all their sexual activity. His lips were swollen from Nagisa's kisses and his mouth was slightly opened flashing his two sharp canine's that were always the cause of the little marks left all over Nagisa's body. His arms were snaked around Nagisa, smacking his ass just once to sound a yelp from Nagisa as he continued to admire his boyfriend. His chest and shoulders were broad and muscular but narrow down at his waist, where his v started and disappeared into his underwear. Nagisa had to admit to himself that he was very lucky to have such an attractive boyfriend but sometimes he was almost too much for Nagisa, who with just one glimpse at Karma, could go weak in the knees. It wasn't the hair, or the muscles that K'O ed him but Karma's golden eyes that held all of his emotions and dirty little secrets. Nagisa loved it best when he saw that glint of mischief in those sexy eyes or better yet when he caught those eyes looking at him from across the room, filled to the brim with lust. The only way to properly describe this was to call it Karma's predatory look. And right at that very moment, that's exactly how Karma was looking at Nagisa. With those damn golden eyes staring up at Nagisa like he was his prey and he was ready to pounce on him and have his way with him. No matter what. It made Nagisa's cock twitch with anticipation for what Karma had in mind for this morning's lovely wake up call. He knew he just needed to admit defeat. But Nagisa was known to be stubborn.

A smiled spread across Karma's face as he thrusted his hips eagerly upwards and against Nagisa's ass yet again, earning him another moan from the bluenette. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Nagisa to come undone, all over him so he can happily release himself. Nagisa sighed, his way of admitting defeat as Karma went to grab Nagisa's restrained cock.

"Giving up, are we?" Karma teased as he yet again, had his hand full of the hot bluenette. But before he could happily jerk his boyfriend off, Nagisa stiffened.

"Shit, it's already 9:15?!," Nagisa whined as he finally caught sight of the glowing red numbers of the digital clock next to the bed.

"Yeah? So? What's the hurry," Karma asked as he started to stroke Nagisa anyways. But Nagisa stopped him, closing his eyes in frustration and regretfully hopped off of Karma to stand up.

"Ughhh, I'm supposed to meet with Kayano for breakfast in 15 minutes," Nagisa groaned, as he shoved himself back into his boxer briefs, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness and bending over to look for a pair of jeans that were in a heap on the floor next to the bed. Karma rose up, leaning on his elbows, admiring the view now presented in front of him as his lover moved about.

Nothing turned on Karma more than his Nagisa bent over, with his perky round ass up in the air as his shorter legs stretched forward, the muscle in his thighs tightening. As he picked up some clothes and stood up to put them on, Karma couldn't help but noticed the unique wideness of his hips, and the narrowing of his waist, like an hourglass figure that most girls would kill for. As Nagisa pulled a shirt over his head, Karma watched his shoulder blades flex, his smaller frame disappearing under the bagginess of the t-shirt. Karma tried to persuade him into wearing tighter tees to define those sexy curves he had, just like the waistcoats he used to wear in middle and high school. But in the summer, Nagisa preferred baggier clothes due to the weather's humid moments and he preferred to not have his clothes stick to him. Karma _was_ okay with this...only because he got to handle those delicious hips almost every night. And at that thought, his length twitched as he continued to eye fuck his boyfriend's body. He was rather disappointed the bluenette had to go so soon and just when they were getting started.

"Karma, are you gonna be able to…you know…without me?" Nagisa asked, as he balances himself to put on a pair of dark blue jeans, jumping to slide them over his hips and zipping them up. At least his jeans are tight on his ass, Karma thought. Nagisa turned around to finally face him, noticing Karma's lustful eyes on him. Karma coulnd't help himself though, especially now that Nagisa was staring at him with those big, sky blue eyes, that only moments ago, were filled with lust and want. Nagisa grabbed a brush off the nearby end table and began to comb out the knots from his shoulder length hair that was the same color as his eyes. He promised his mom he wouldn't cut his hair short until after high school and that day finally came and went. But Karma didn't seemed to mind it and neither did Nagisa anymore. Especially when Karma liked to play with it or roughly pull it. He quickly put his hair up into his usual twintails as he watched Karma lay back down, his arms crossed over his head, a smug look on his face and his eyes closed.

"Karma, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Karma opened one eye to find Nagisa back on the bed and leaning over his body.

"Are you going to finish yourself or can we pick this up later?" Nagisa asked, his eyes hinting at lust as he looked Karma up and down. He could feel his boxers tightening yet again.

"Hmm, I don't know Nagisa-kun, I mean you are ditching me and my pancakes I made, for Kayano-chan. Maybe next time I should just let you sleep in," Karma teased as he played with one of Nagisa's twintails. Nagisa rolled his eyes at the other and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"You know, I haven't seen her in over year. I'll be back before you know it. So you better be ready for me," Nagisa replied. Before he can hop off the bed though, Karma smacked his ass, pulling his hair so his lips are back down on Karma's, who hungrily kissed Nagisa, his tongue tickling the bluenette's lips before probing into his mouth. His tongue made its way up and down and around Nagisa's mouth before Nagisa could even try to pull away. He does eventually manage to push himself off of Karma, swatting at Karma's messy hair before grabbing his phone of the end table and making his way out of the bedroom.

"Later," Nagisa yells from the living room followed by the jingly the keys and then front door opening and closing.

"Later, my love," Karma whispered, closing his eyes once more as he laid half naked in their shared bed, thinking about what he will do while he eagerly awaited for Nagisa's return.


End file.
